Nightingale
by simply-loud
Summary: Ally never thought she would hear those words. Those words that caused so much hurt to her. She needs a Nightingale but can he be one even though he is gone? Based off of the song Nightingale by Demi Lovato. Two Shot.
1. The Happening

**I do not own Austin&Ally nor do I own the amazingly, awesome, and beautiful song Nightingale by the incredible Demi Lovato. Hope you guys like this two shot. Who knows it might even make you cry! :)**

* * *

Nightingale: Song Fiction  
Two Shot

It all started with the deadly cancer disease. Lung cancer.  
I sat in the hall waiting for the news. The news I highly hoped not to hear. The hospital was awfully cold and very bland and it just felt empty, it felt like it had no hope. I had barely any hope. Staring at the white blank wall the flash back starts.

/Flashback/

Ms. Lovato, our twenty year old music teacher, walks in through the blue metal door, entering our class room. "Good morning class!" Ms. Lovato says cheerfully over our noisy class. Austin and I take our seats next to each other as our teacher explains our assignment. As I start writing my notes on what Ms. Lovato is saying, I start to hear wheezing. I look to my right where Austin is seated at his desk next to me. His eyes are droopy and he looks like he's having trouble breathing and he's slunched over the desk. I get worried and quickly raise my hand. "MS. LOVATO! AUSTIN IS HAVING TROUBLE BREATHING!" I yell out frantically when she points to me. Her eyes grow big and she quickly rushes over to Austin.  
"Ally, please go call the principle and have him call 911," she says as calmly as she can. She's kneeling next to Austin now. Austin is slunched over his desk holding his stomach, his eyes half closed and he's wheezing horribly. I see this and freak out. I quickly pick up the phone which is hanging on the wall. I dial the main office's number. The principal picks up. "Hello?"  
"Yes, we need an ambulance NOW! Austin is having trouble breathing."  
"Okay, my assistant just called one. Be patient. Help is on the way."  
"Thank you!" I quickly mumble out and hang up.  
"Ally, come here please," Ms. Lovato says. I hurriedly walk over. The rest of the class is siting quietly watching the whole thing. I get over to the desk where Austin is now gasping. We try our best to calm him and keep his breathing minutes pass and we finally hear sirens. Help. Another minute passes and finally the paramedics are here and putting Austin on a gurney. They roll him out and into the ambulance. They drive away with him in the back. I watch. So many emotions take over me. Shock, worry, fear, no hope, panic.  
"Ally? Honey, do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Ms. Lovato says next to me.  
"What about class?" I say half-heartedly.  
"Class was excused for the rest of the day. Come on, let's go to my car." We walk over to her black Mercedes in complete silence.  
Five minutes pass.  
Then ten.  
It felt like eternity until we finally reached the hospital. We get out of the car and walk through the hospital doors. I face Ms. Lovato. "Thank you so much, Ms. Lovato."  
"No need to thank me, honey and please, call me Demetria or Demi, either one," she says with a genuine smile. I smile back.  
"Well thank you so much Demi."  
"I'm not going anywhere, I'm sticking by you. You need someone to keep you strong. Here look at my wrists. There's a message there." She shows me her wrists. I look at them. On her left wrist, tattooed in black ink and beautiful lettering, it says 'Stay'. I look to her right and it says 'Strong' in the same ink and lettering.  
"Stay strong," I whisper.  
"Yes, I used to self harm. I got that tattoo to remind me to stay strong no matter what life takes me through. Now you can say I'm a warrior," she smiles as she says that, "but the point is to stay strong." I smile and hug her.  
"Thanks for staying with me and telling me that. You're a great inspiration."  
"No problem, let's get going and see how Austin is doing," she said as we walked up to the front desk.

/Flashback Ends/

I was brought back to reality by the doctor entering the hall from Austin's hospital room. Demi and I have been waiting for two hours for the news. Austin's parents and my dad came an hour ago. They were surprised when they saw me because they must of thought I was still at school. Demi stuck with me throughout the past to hours of worrying and confusion going on in me. The doctor walked up to the five of us. "Excuse me which two of you are the parents of Austin?" he asked with a straight face.  
"We are," Mike and Mimi Moon said in unison.  
"Come with me please," the doctor said sternly. They went down the hall from us, out of earshot. I started to shake badly.  
"Hey Ally, look at me," Demi said sternly.  
"Yes?" I asked looking into her eyes.  
"I'm not sure what's going to happen but whatever does happen, stay strong. You can have a break down moment like crying but don't take it to far. No matter what I'm here, okay?" she told me, looking into my eyes, she grabbed my hand and held it firmly.  
"Okay," I whispered, a tear slipping down my cheek.  
The doctor finally came back with Austin's parents behind him. Mimi was crying and Mike looked very upset.  
"What's going on?" I asked, scared of the answer. The doctor walked off to go do another part of his job, possibly breaking more hearts.  
Mike walked up to me, a sad expression on his face. "Ally honey..." he hesitated, "Austin has stage four lung cancer, which is the worst stage of lung cancer." And that's when I started to cry my eyes out. I broke down completely right there, in that wooden chair in the hospital hall. How could this happen? How? Austin has never smoked in his life. So much confusion and hurt ran through me. I eventually stood up and walked out of the hospital, having enough of that terrible place where my life took a big turn around and fel through the floor. Austin has lung cancer.  
The boy I love has lung cancer.

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon. Be patient! :D**


	2. My Nightingale

Two months have passed since the news of Austin's sickness. I haven't written one song without him nor even have I played my piano. I spend all my time with Austin. Always by his side through the days and nights. I would only leave to go home and sleep if needed but my time was mostly spent beside Austin's hospital bed, laughing, talking, or crying with him. My dad gave me all the time off to spend with Austin and when our friends or Demi were able to come and visit they would rush to the hospital right away.

One stormy day in the hospital I sat besides Austin, holding his hand. I could feel his fragile finger bones through his skin as he slept. I leaned down and kissed his forehead making him smile in his sleep. It was that that made me feel at bliss but broke my heart even more. I knew some day that he had to go to the place above but I dreaded that day to happen. Right then it was just me and him. Right then we both were at peace. He stirred and I opened my eyes to see if he was awake and he was.

"Hey," he said in a shaky voice, letting out a small smile. His face was flushed and looked almost as if it was grey. He looked like skin and bones too. His once bright blond hair is now a dirty color of blond. You could tell he was weak right away.

"Hey Austin," I smiled back, "How are you holding up?"

"The usual Als. It just hurts with that sickening pain. It's eating my lungs alive." he said in a sad expression. I nodded my head trying to hold back my tears but as I jerked my head up one slipped down my cheek.

"Ally I-" He suddenly started to burst into fits of coughing.

"Oh my god. Austin stay clam. NURSE!" I yelled as I pressed the emergency assistance button on the wall by his bed. As I tried to calm Austin's coughing the nurse came in.

"What happen?" she asked as she started to tend to Austin.

"I have no idea. He was just about to say something but he started to cough really bad" I said trying my best to stay calm. I wasn't really succeeding though.

I sat down in the hospital chair as Austin started to calm down. He's been coughing bad ever since day one in the hospital but he has never had a coughing fit this bad. This one lasted a minimum of a minute long if you think about it. As I sat there I grew more and more worried as I am watching this boy I have known for the past year in a half, quickly dyeing in front of my eyes.

Soon after the nurse leaves but is going to keep an eye on Austin. I lean forward in the chair and gently take his fragile hand. A rub my thumb over his fingers as he looks me into the eyes. A tear slips. Not from my eye but his. Then another. And another. They slowly come out without him making a sound. I slowly reach my hand to his cheek and rub my thumb under his left eye where a tear has landed. He lifted his hand and took mine off his cheek and held it. He was tired, I could tell. We stared at each other for a while until his eyes slowly started to droop.

"Austin," I said before he drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"What were you going to say before you started coughing. He slowly opened his eyes and looked into mine.

"Ally I will never leave you no matter what happens to me. remember that. You're always there for me right? I'm returning the favor. I promise," he said with a weak smile and a little chuckle. I lightly smiled back. He had no idea how bad this was breaking my heart. He took my hand in his and raised it to his lips and slowly but gently kissed it. He slowly lowered our hands back down onto the bed but he didn't let go. He smiled slightly as he closed his eyes and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

/Five hours later\\

I immediately woke to the sound of a sharp beep that never seemed to end.

I looked at where it was coming from. The heart monitor.

I instantly stood up and started to run to the immediate help button but as i started to go towards it a yanking hand brought me back in my place. Austin's hand literally had a death grip on mine. I started to cry as I slowly took his hand off. I quickly then pressed the button and ran out into the hall and started to scream for help.

"SOMEONE HELP! AUSTIN IS- AUSTIN NEEDS HELP NOW!" I screamed as a doctor and nurse headed my way and went hurriedly into the room. I sat back down into the chair and held Austin's lifeless hand tight in mine. "Don't leave me," I cried, "I need you hear with me. I can't loose you now. I love you. Please-" I broke down right then. I didn't pay attention to what the others were doing to Austin or them screaming orders to each other and telling me to leave.

I didn't care. I held Austin's hand and cried with so much hurt and pain I have ever had. I didn't get to say goodbye. I never got to tell him what he meant to me or say those three words to him. I was too late.

Suddenly I felt two warm pair of hands on my shoulder as they tried to drag me away. They tried saying something but I blocked it out only focusing on Austin and how lifeless he looked and how his eyes were closed and he was flushed. I knew he was gone. I cried as I stared at him. The pain I felt was enough for everything that was happening to be blocked out. I was instantly forcefully being dragged out of the room as I lost grip of Austin's hand. I watched it as it fell off the side of the bed. Everything in slow motion but my heart as it broke that instant. Reality came back as I was forced out of the room. I watched as the door closed and by the sound of the click it had locked too. I was sitting on the ground with my legs sprawled out in front of me. I looked up as I saw the two people who dragged me out of the room. Trish and Demi.

I broke down again as I covered my face with my hands not moving from the floor. They both crouched down and tried to comfort me but no amount could comfort me from what just happen. The next thing I realized was that I was in a chair waiting in the hall, still uncontrollably crying. I didn't give a fuck if anybody was staring at me or wondering what happen to me. I buried my head in my hands and let out a gasp of air I was holding in. It all happen so fast in a matter of minutes.

The worst minutes of my life.

/One hour later\\

I walk out of the hospital knowing the most horrible news ever. Austin Monica Moon is dead.

As I walk out into the parking lot of the hospital I'm trying my best to hold my composure up. It's so hard knowing I will never see him again. There's still the funeral though that I'm probably going to hate basically because that reminds me that my best friend is dead.

I eventually make it to Demi's car. She brought Trish with her since they both wanted to see how we were doing but I guess they learned the hard way. She's become more like a sister than a teacher to us. I was the first to get in after Demi unlocked it. I sprawled out in the back seat laying down not caring if we get a ticket by the police if they see me without a seat belt. They both get in the front and we start our silent drive away from the hospital that I grew quite fond of the place. It's practically been my home for two months.

I lay in the back just thinking and hating that he's dead. Fuck cancer. We eventually make it to my house and I get out. Trish asks me if I want her to stay with me but I nicely decline saying that I wanted to be alone right now.

As I walk into the house it's still and quiet. It's peaceful but haunting. I go upstairs to my bedroom where my baby grand piano is and sit down on the smooth and cold wooden seat in front of it. I have enough strength and determination left in me to write a song but it doesn't feel the same without him. I decide to do it tomorrow though because of the lack of sleep I have gotten.

* * *

I've been laying in my bed for about two hours now doing nothing. It's now 11 pm but I can't sleep. I'm wide awake and I'm just so confused why things turned out like the way they did. It doesn't make sense. Wait... song lyrics just popped into my head. I quickly grab my trusty song book/ diary and frantically walk over to my piano. I start writing and playing.

_I can't sleep tonight_

_Wide awake and so confused_

_Everything's in line_

_But I am bruised_

I stop writing for a second. I think about Austin and how he would never be able to talk to me again, how he will never show me the right way to go anymore, and how he can't save me from some of my mistakes. That's when more lyrics come to mind.

_I need a voice to echo_

_I need a light to take me home_

_I kinda need a hero_

_Is it you?_

The next line came from the top of my head and how the biggest things never give the small things a chance. Like cancer didn't give Austin a chance or cancer didn't give me the chance to spend anymore time with him than what it gave. I also need him with me right now to write this.

_I never see the forest for the trees_

_I could really use your melody_

_Baby I'm a little blind _

_I think it's time for you to find me_

The chorus came to me just like that. I think of him as my guardian angel now and what better use of a word for guardian angel? Nightingale, the bird that represents love and loss, life and death, and love and longing.

_Can you be my Nightingale?_

_Sing to me_

_I know you're there_

I knew he was there with me right then.

_You can be my sanity_

_Bring me peace_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Say you'll be my Nightingale_

This song is all the truth.

_Somebody speak to me_

_Cause I'm feeling like hell_

_Need you to answer me_

_I'm overwhelmed_

_I need a voice to echo_

_I need a star to follow_

_I don't know_

_I never see the forest for the trees_

_I could really use your melody_

_Baby I'm a little blind _

_I think it's time for you to find me_

_Can you be my Nightingale?_

_Sing to me_

_I know you're there_

_You can be my sanity_

_Bring me peace_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Say you'll be my Nightingale_

It's like he' speaking to me right now.

_I don't know what I'd do without you_

_Your words are like a whisper come through_

_As long as you're here with me tonight_

_I'm good_

I was good right then.

_Can you be my Nightingale?_

_Still so close_

_I know you're there_

_Oh, Nightingale_

_You sing to me_

_I know you're there_

_'Cause baby you're my sanity_

_You bring me peace_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Say you'll be my Nightingale_

When I finished I knew he was smiling.

My Nightingale kept his promise.

* * *

**The end. :)  
**


End file.
